A snow plow blade for highway snow removal, is mounted on apparatus attached to the front of a truck. This apparatus attached to the front of a truck is well known, and the snow plow blade is mounted on the truck apparatus as noted in reference patents 1,803,754 and 2,430,221, wherein reference is made to lifting chains or cable attached to a grab hook.